falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Threnody
|race = Pegasus|sex = Female|faction/role = The Heartmenders The Followers of the Apocalyplse|family = Mother - Stargazer Lilly Father - unknown|status = Alive|eyes = Green|mane = Blond|coat = Brown}}Threnody is a young Pegasus mare and the one of the main characters of "Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons - Speak". She works with the Followers the Apocalypse by helping the ponies deal with the psychological trauma after the Battle of the Hoof. One day, she is called to the town of Chapel to try and heal "the Patient" (who is revealed to be Blackjack) and subsequently goes on an adventure with her, attempting to resolve the conflicts in northern Equestria and discover who's behind them. History 'Early Childhood' Threnody was born in Friendship City as a daughter of Stargazer Lily, a unicorn librarian/prostitute and an unknown client of hers (her mother says she has a list of 12 possible stallions). Her mother was very fond of old books which is the reason why she named her daughter Threnody. During the Enclave attack on the Friendship City as the part of "Operation Cauterize", Threnody and her mother escaped the city and moved to Junction R-7 (which will later become Junction City). 'Life in Junction City' When the duo arrived in Junction City, Threnody got her Cutie Mark and discovered her talent for heartmending. Soon after this word got out that the mayor of Junction City, Bright Light, has a thing for sexually molesting fillies. However, instead of reporting her to the New Canterlot Republic, it was decided that she should see a heartmender, so Threnody's mom decided to bring Threnody to try and rehabilitate her. But the heartmending didn't work because, according to Threnody, "it only works if the pony wants to change", so for the next two years, the mayor kept abusing Threnody. This abuse had a tremendous effect on Threnody as it destroyed her self-esteem and have her a fear against any kind of physical contact. It also had physical consequences as it is later revealed that the damage done to her reproductive organs during this time (in addition to the damage from a radscorpion attack) rendered her unable to have foals. It is never definitively explained why her mother allowed for this to happen despite Threnody's pleas and begging, but it is most likely she was using her to get on the mayor's good side, considering it is revealed that she is the mayor's secretary. 'Joining the Heartmenders' Threnody was found and recruited into the Heartmenders by an Earth Pony heartmender Willow Glen, who she is very fond of. She was the youngest heartmender (by around five years) and of the newest recruits, which is why sometime many view her as a kid. It is not known at what places she worked, except for the fact that she was in Elysium for around year before she was called to the Chapel as a last ditch means of trying to treat Blackjack- 'Meeting "the Patient"' Threnody was reluctant to leave behind Elysium, as she felt she was abandoning everything that she worked on, however she couldn't refuse since it was on Velvet's orders. She was very surprised to learn that "the Patient" she is in fact Blackjack, the legendary Security mare, who's survival was kept a closely guarded secret. In their first encounter Blackjack kicked her out of the house, but she refused to give up so Blackjack kissed her and after a bit of conversation agreed to see her the next day (when she gets sober). During their time in the Star House Blackjack gradually opened up about her feelings, however she also has a habit of running off whenever she thought of her dead/stuck on the Moon friends. During one of those disappearances, Threnody explored the Star House in hope to find some clues to where Blackjack ran off to, but ended up stuck in the dark basement and getting a panic attack after a spider fell in her mane. She was then "rescued" by Nails, one of the raiders from the Seahorse, who brings Blackjack food and cleans the Star House, viewing it as a way to redeem himself. Another time, when Blackjack ran off after Glitter Bomb's impersonation of the Goddess triggered a memory of Lacunae, Threnody, Blackjack and Glitter Bomb got ambushed by a radscorpion on their way back to the Star House. Blackjack managed to kill the radscorpion, but not before it stung Threnody causing her to end up in Collegiate where Triage healed her. During her stay, someone attempted to overdose her on Med-X. Her initial suspicion was Slate, as he had a history with chems and also gave her some Med-X to ease her pain, but he claimed that he would never do such a thing. 'The Journey Begins...' After recovering from the attack, Threnody confessed to Blackjack about her mother, her childhood abuse and her reasons for not wanting intimate relationship with her. Blackjack replied to this by deciding to go to the mayor of Junction City and Threnody's mom and Threnody, not able to stop her despite being against it, decided to go along to make sure Blackjack doesn't do something stupid. The duo left the Chapel, and after being joined by Glitter Bomb in Miramare Air Base, set out to Junction City. Before their journey began they went to seek Spike so that he could teleport Threnody and Blackjack to SPP where Littlepip and Princess Celestia watch over Equestria. There, Blackjack convinced Littlepip to not help the Heartmenders find them, but to keep an eye of them in case they will be needing help. After leaving Spike's cave, the trio sets out to scavenge an old shop where they meet an Earth Pony stallion Bubblegum with whom Glitter instantly falls in love with. He joins them as a mercenary after Blackjack mentions Morning Glory was her friend, although he also suspects who Blackjacks really is. 'Going North' After spinning the bottle to pick a direction, the party starts travelling to the north, towards Mt. Hoof. Very soon they encountered a gang of ponies calling themselves "Timberjacks" who try to attack them because they tried to pay the toll in Sparkle Cola bottles. They kill the gang, leaving only one survivor; an old pony named Pine Sap who surrendered. He tells them about the Timberjacks and their herb trade and a unicorn-supremacist group called "The Family" who is trying to take over the region. By Threnody's decision, the group sets out to visit the Fold and investigate it to see if the unicorns are abusing Earth Ponies as Pine Sap had told them. Upon arriving they witness the inequalities and poor unicorn treatment of Earth Ponies, but find no evidence of slavery or similar things. They present themselves as a mercenary group and as such are tasked by the town leader - an Earth Pony named Buzzsaw, to investigate alleged saboteurs who are imprisoned. Threnody then learns that prisoners are actually diplomats from a nearby Stable looking to establish a trade. She also learns of the Timberjacks' plot to banish the Family from the town. It is during the prison visit that The Dealer appears to Threnody for the first time, much to Blackjack's surprise. It also during this visit that Threnody is ambushed by Sweetness who tries to hurt her, but Threnody gets angry and in the spur of the moment, uses her emotion's power to slap Sweetness and melt off half of her face. 'Battle of the Fold' Before the Timberjacks manage to pull off their plan, Buzzsaw's unicorn assistant Peculiar and the rest of the Family take over the city, executing Buzzsaw and capturing Threnody and Bastal Breaker (one of the Timberjacks). They are then almost executed before being rescued by Blackjack and Solidarity, one of the ponies from Stable 9. In the following battle many of the Timberjacks are injured or killed, but the Family finally leaves the city by teleporting en masse. In the aftermath, Threnody kisses Puddle (a filly from Stable 9), but due to her trauma is afraid to go further. She is also confronted by The Dealer who reveals that he is actually a spirit and makes a bet with her to not lie for a week. It is also around this time that she confesses Blackjack's true identity to Bubblegum. Threnody presumably loses her bet when she lies to Sandalwood about being fine when her medical check-up reveals that she most likely won't be able to have foals due to her childhood scarring and the damage done by the radscopion's attack. 'Journey to Stable 9' Upon recovering from the battle Threnody's group and the Stable delegation agree to go visit their Stable, one of the reason's being that Threnody want to meet the Overmare of the Stable who is also a heartmender. The group sets out through the desert where learn of a local radio host "The Punk" who has taken an interest in Threnody's actions. They have a run-in with some kind of a sand monster (similar in appearance to the Sarlacc from Star Wars) and after defeating it they take a rest in an abandoned town near the edge of the Red Forest. During her sleep, Peculiar invades Threnody's dreams taking her to some kind of a carnival, however she manages to escape, only to find that they are attacked by the Family who is trying to capture them. The group then makes a run for the Red Forest where they are attack by a giant forest monster and scattered. Threnody manages to find Puddle using her PipBuck tag, only to watch her die as her life is taken away by the monster's magic. She then converses with the monster who turns out the be a forest spirit called The Guardian (similar to The Dealer) and say she would give up "her spark" in order for the monster to resurrect Puddle. The Guardian says she can't take her spark but still revives Puddle and leaves. Still, a this point Threnody notices she has lost her sense of other ponies' emotions. Threnody and Puddle then go to find the rest of the group, only to watch as drugged Bubblegum attempts to kill Blackjack, severely injuring them both in the fight. After this they are caught by the Family, but are rescued by the Wolves (a local Steel Ranger detachment) who show up after the Family is attacked by a forest monster and forced to flee. Then they are escorted to Stable 9 where Threnody discuss her loss of heartmending abilities with Sandalwood over a broadcaster. Personality Appearance Threnody is a young Pegasus mare. She is very short, even for her age (she is described as being smaller than Littlepip) and she is very skinny (due to her eating habits). She has a brown coat and blonde mane which she most often wears in a ponytail. Underneath her mane, on her forehead, she has a white mark in a shape of a diamond. Her Cutie Mark is an open book and a quill. She always wears a dark brown duster which she uses to hide the "spiderweb of scars that crisscross her hide". It is implied that this scars are a result of empathetic feedback which occurs when she overtaxes her abilities or takes away somepony else's bad feelings. Her wings also blend in with the duster, so she looks like an Earth Pony. Before her travel through the Cascadia desert, she receives a Stetson-style hat from Slate. Due to her childhood trauma, Threnody thinks of herself as awkward and ugly and often describes herself as a "lumpy tato". On the other hand, Blackjack regards her (and her butt) as very cute and is trying to bed her during their entire time together (but then again, it is said that Blackjack would want to "have sex with everything that moved"). Abilities Threnody is a heartmender which means that she can sense the emotions of other ponies. She also has an ability to take away feelings such as pain or sadness from other ponies, however this causes her physical harm. She showed this when she used her powers to reduce the pain that Basalt Breaker was feeling while she was fixing her injured leg. After conversing with a spirit in the Red Forest and bargaining with him to save Puddle, she noticed that she has lost her ability to sense emotions, which frightened her deeply. Aside from taking away other's feelings, she can also project her own emotions, however Heartmenders are forbidden to do so because of the harm they can cause to others and themselves by doing this. Threnody (unconsciously) used this ability when Sweetness and her unicorns ambushed her in Fold and started teasing and hurting her. This caused her to remember and relive her childhood abuse by the mayor and she lashed out in anger, striking Sweetness and melting off half of her face. Soon after she noticed that she had trouble hearing and that her heartmending abilities are weakening, however it is not certain if this was the direct consequence of her outburst. After escaping Peculiar's carnival, she also noticed that sometimes she saw certain images or thoughts of her friends when she touched them. it is not yet known how she got this ability or how does it work. Aside from her heartmending abilities, Threnody has basic medical training, which comes handy many times during her travels, although she cannot perform any major surgeries. She also received basic firearm training from Blackjack (during which she shot Blackjack). Threnody also has an ability to see and talk to spirits, such as The Dealer. She further demonstrates this when she has a conversation with the Guardian in the Red Forest, much to his suprise. The Guardian theorises that she talk to him because she was "touched by a spirit". Equipment Threnody's weapon of choice is a plasma defender. Family *'Mother' - Stargazer Lily *'Father' - unknown Pegasus stallion (listed as p0989(m) in Family's records in Fold) Relationships Blackjack Threnody often refers to Blackjack as her "client" and over time she begins to consider her as friends, although she struggles very much with what her actual feeling towards her are. A part of her want to continue seeing her as client, while another part of her wants her to be much more than that. This is in no way made easier by the fact that Blackjack openly admits to loving her and wanting to have sex with her. Glitter Bomb Glitter Bomb is Threnody's best friend. She cares about her greatly and she is often concerned about her well-being, especially in situations concerning intimate relationship because she thinks that Glitter is still very immature and she doesn't want something to hurt her innocence. Bubblegum Threnody is physically attracted to Bubblegum, often catching herself staring and thinking at his body. However she is also cautious around him as she senses that there is more to him than he lets on. Slate and Sandalwood Threnody views Slate and Sandalwood as kind of mentors and respects them, but she is also sometime annoyed by their overprotectiveness. Sandalwood is one of the rare ponies she doesn't mind touching her and she admits that she feel comfortable and safe around her. She is also somewhat irritated by the fact that the two won't admit their feelings towards each other, and she openly talks to Sandalwood about this. Cinnamon Twist Threnody dislikes Cinnamon Twist and refers to her as being "social sandpaper". Notes *''Threnody'' is by definition "a song of lamentation for the dead". *Threnody is left hooved, which is why she carries her PipBuck on her right leg (which came as a surprise to Sandalwood). *She has no problem eating Sugar Apple Bomb, despite being told by Blackjack how P-21 told her that her mom tasted like apples. *Threnody shot Blackjack during the firearm training which is a running gag from Project Horizons that it's possible to become her party member only after shooting or otherwise injuring her (Blackjack even acknowledges this after Threnody shoots her). *During their encounter, Princess Celestia says that Threnody reminds her of Winter Willow, the first official Heartmender. *Blackjack is genuinely surprised after The Dealer appears to Threnody as she though he died with Echo. *Threnody's mother says she has a list of 12 possible "clients" who might be Threnody's father. *Threnody's favourite drink is Sparkle Cola Cherry Category:Characters (Project Horizons - Speak) Category:Pegasus ponies